Együtt megint
by MissMicike
Summary: Bankotsu és a menekülés, Jakotsu és az érzelmek, Renkotsu és a veszte. Renchan Jakotsusama folytatása.


Ezt a fanficet a Ren-chan Jakotsu-sama ficcem második részének szántam, de ha valaki nagyon ragaszkodik hozzá, önmagában is olvasható, de utalások vannak az előző részre.

Brothers együttes nincs, (ha van akkor bocs ) a számok az Inuyasha Character Singlesbe tartoznak. Aoki Yasei Wo Daite - Inuyasha. Gou - Sesshoumaru. Abarero - Banktosu & Jakotsu.

Pluszpont jár annak, aki kitalálja kicsoda a lila szemű, barna fiú a rendőrségtől!

Aniki: idősebb testvér (hülye jegyzet, csak azok olvasnak Shichinintai fanficet akik tudják mi az aniki, nemdebár...?)

-chan: becézés

yaoi: fiúXfiú kapcsolat

Daijoubu nano: Jó lesz ez így? Vagy: Sikerülni fog?

Uso: Nem igaz!

Baka: Hülye

KAG-121 rendszámú kocsi. Na vajon mit takar a Kag és mit a 121...?

Ooaniki no koto totemo daisuki: Nagyon szeretem a főnököt

* * *

Ülve a kávéházban, tőle szokatlan módon nem kólát, vagy narancslevet iszogatott, hanem egy pohár méregzöld koktélt, vagy három összecsavart szívószállal és egy sárga csíkos esernyővel díszítve. Mert már megtehette. Ebben az országban szinte semmit nem hagynak tizennyolc éves kor alatt… Persze ez őt ritkán zavarta. Igaz, néhány ember még most is megérdeklődte, hogy valóban ennyi idős-e. Miért? A miatt a nyavalyás aranyos arca miatt! 

A kávézóban kellemes zene szólt, a Brothers legújabb száma – Aoki Yasei Wo Daite a címe. Nem túl sokan tartózkodtak ebben az időpontban egy étteremben, vagy kávézóban. Napközben, munkaidőben? Inkább az irodáikban csücsültek. Ha van itt egyáltalán olyan… Egy világ végi falucskában. Csak ez lehet viszonylag biztonságos, mielőtt elhagyja az országot. Itt is csak álcával, tehát a napszemüveg fontos, a baseball sapka pedig újabban mániájává vált. Nem is állt neki rosszul, és még a homlokát is takarta.

Szemüvege most az asztalon hevert előtte, a talpas pohár mellett. A kávézó pultja mögött két pincér nevetve cseverészett, kint időnként egy-egy kocsi húzott el gyorsjáratban, meg se állva, körül se nézve. A Nap elszántan sütött, kellemes volt az idő.

Ő mégis kókadt fejjel üldögélt. Nem akart elmenni innen. És ez nem a falura vonatkozott, hanem az országra. Nagy sóhajjal fejezte ezt ki, majd beleszürcsölt a koktélba.

Holnap hajnalban összekapja a cuccait és felpattan egy buszra, hogy elérje a repülőt. Vészhelyzetre még útlevele is volt – természetesen kicsit hamis. Tehát az összes dolga volt elintézni egy repülőjegyet. Nem is volt olyan nehéz, bár ez se teljesen a törvényeknek megfelelően történt.

Úgy döntött sétál egyet a környéken estig, aztán hamar lefekszik, hátha holnap beüt valami balhé. Kipihentnek kéne lenni. Csak aztán el tudjon aludni…

Újból megszívta a szívószálat, bal kezével a napszemüveget piszkálgatta. Egy egészen másik világban tartózkodott; a gondolatai közt. Így nem is vette észre, mikor a kávézó ajtaja kinyílt, majd nyikorogva becsukódott, az ajtó fölé helyezett szélcsengő csilingelése pedig végképp képtelennek bizonyult kibillenteni őt magányából.

Kavargatni kezdte az italt az egyik szívószállal, amit kibontott a fonatból. Ekkor huppant le valaki a vele szemben álló székre és húzta ki keze alól a poharat szívószálastól. Erre végre felpillantott.

- Nahát, szia! – köszöntötte a pohárrabló, aki már szájába helyezte a szívószálat és a koktélt dézsmálta – Mintha nőttél volna pár centit…

- Jakotsu!

A fiú meglepetésében nem is reagált a csipkelődő szavakra.

- Hmm… Jól áll a baseball sapka, Aniki.

A fiú megigazította a fejfedőt, majd visszahúzta maga elé poharát, kitépve Jakotsu szájából a szívószálat.

- Naaa… Bankotsu no Aniki…

- Ez az utolsó koktélom ebben az országban! Ne foszd meg tőlem! – újból szürcsölni kezdett. Jakotsu nagy szemekkel nézett rá. Haját szokása szerint feltűzve viselte, lepkemintás hajcsatja sem hiányzott. Elöl a kiszabadult tincsek rendetlenül, kócosan lógtak a homlokába, arca elé. Sötét, fekete tekintete örökös csillogása még mindig nem múlt el, talán nem is fog soha. Van, ami mindig a régi marad. Bankotsu határozott, kék szemei elfelhősödtek, tekintetét a pohárra szegezte. Elmegy az országból, itt hagy mindent, amit eddig alkotott. A Shichinintait, vele a barátait. Jakotsut.

- Jakotsu… Mit csinálsz itt? Megbeszéltük, hogy te valamelyik nyugati városba mész. Ez itt erősen észak, és nem is város!

- Tudom… Csak… Rendőrök flangáltak az utakon, egyre több nyugat felé – gondoltad volna, mennyien keresnek minket? - úgyhogy eljöttem ide. Keletre akartam menni, kikerülve a főutakat, így jutottam ide. Nem számítottam rád… - Jakotsu az asztalra könyökölt, szemei láthatóan fátyolossá váltak – De… Te, hogyhogy még itt vagy? Nem… Utaztál el?

- Holnap. Reggel.

Jakotsu nem felelt, csak bámult, majd észlelve, hogy Bankotsu a szeme sarkából őt figyeli, kihúzta a hátát és felvett egy mosolyt.

- Vedd fel a szemüveget! Látni akarlak benne!

- Ez nem kívánságműsor.

- Aww, gonosz…

Bankotsu koktélja elfogyott. Nem értette, hiszen egyáltalán nem érezte az ízét. Ivott egyáltalán? Na, ebből látszik, mennyire van ma magánál… Még az alkoholt se érzi meg. Aki most meg akarja mérgezni, annak szabad a pálya… Márpedig egy jó páran vannak, akik ezt szívesen megtennék.

Jakotsu keresztbe tette lábát, és fél kézzel az asztalra könyökölt. A kirakatüvegre emlékeztető ablakon beeső fény egy sugárban pont a srácra esett, gyenge aranycsíkot vonva sziluettje köré kiemelve minden apró hajszálát és ruhái gyűrődéseit. Bankotsunak erről megint eszébe jutott, hogy nagy a valószínűséggel most látja Jakotsut utoljára.

Jakotsunak hasonló témán járt az esze. Azt kívánta bárcsak ne futott volna Bankotsuba ebben az Isten háta mögötti faluban. Nem akarta látni még egyszer. Egy hete találkoztak utoljára. Mikor kihozta a börtönből a többiekkel együtt. Majdnem a Shichinintai végét jelentette az a nap. De hála Renkotsu ballépésének, amiről a főnöknek csak halvány fogalma akadt, hogy miért történhetett, a banda ismét szabad lábra került. Megbosszulták az alig egy napos rabságot, nagyjából huszonöt rendőr vesztette életét és még pár ártatlan járókelő. Bankotsu közölte, hogy külföldre utazik, nincs más megoldás, elérték a krízispontot. Ott már nem kaphatják el, remélhetőleg.

„_Elkaplak, és többet nem kószálhatsz szabad lábon, gyilkos..._"

Feloszlott a banda, mivel nem maradt főnök. A másodfőnök hat éve lépett ki, tehát kénytelenek voltak megtenni ezt a lépést.

Jakotsu akkor tudta, tényleg nincs más megoldás. Muszáj lépés. De végtelen szomorúság kerítette hatalmába, hogy nem látja többé Ooanikit. Jó is volt, hogy a beszélgetés után rögtön mindenki szétszéledt a maga útján és elméletben nem találkoznak többet. Elméletben.

- Jakotsu, élsz még?

- Ah… Ja, persze! – Jakotsu újra mosolygott. Örült, hogy látja Ooanikit, de érezte, hogy nem lesz képes elengedni őt. Soha senkihez nem kötődött még ennyire. Az emberek az ő életében mind hirtelen jöttek és hamar mentek. És nem hiányoztak. Voltak helyettük mások. De Ooaniki helyett ki marad? És a Shichinintai helyett? Költői kérdések. Persze, hogy senki.

- Mondd, Ooaniki…

- Igen?

- A többiek? Tudsz róluk valamit?

- Nem. Gondolom azt csinálják, amit megbeszéltünk. Mukotsu meghúzza magát a tanyáján, Suikotsu elmegy abba az óvodába, vagy mibe bébiszitterkedni… Kyoukotsura soha nem volt gond, eléldegél az utcán, Ginkotsu meg… Hát róla azt hiszem, lemondhatunk. Őt nem lesz nehéz kiszúrniuk a zsaruknak. Alighanem már most a börtönben csücsül.

- Gondolod, hogy feljutsz a repülőre?

- Nagyon remélem – Bankotsu arcán aggódó kifejezés jelent meg – Ha ott is tele van minden a hatósággal végem. Főleg, ha levetetik velem a sapkát. Gondolkoztam rajta, hogy levágatom a hajam, hátha…

- _Megőrültél_! – kiáltott fel Jakotsu. A fecsegő pincérek ijedten rezzentek össze és gyanakodva nézegették a párost – Nehogy! Ha levágatod… Akkor…

- Inkább ne találj ki semmit, el tudom képzelni – vigyorgott Bankotsu – Amúgy ne aggódj, nem vágatom le. Csak eszembe jutott, de nem lennék képes megtenni.

- Huh, megnyugodtam… Tudod ettől vagy olyan kis aranyos…

- Jakotsu!

- Már nem vagy a főnököm! – jelentette ki büszkén a srác.

- Ez még nem ok arra, hogy… Jelzőkkel illess – a fiú mogorva képe csak még jobban ingerelte Jakotsut valami viccesre.

- Ugyan! Csak nézz tükörbe! Különben tudom, hogy te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy aranyos az arcod – Jakotsu arcán megjelent a széles, letörölhetetlen vigyor, ami nála az állandó jókedvet jelentette. Képes volt elfeledkezni a problémákról – Egyszer láttam, hogy benyaltál a fagyis nyanyának!

- Mi! – Bankotsu egyre képtelenebbnek találta a beszélgetést.

- Bizony! – A srác diadalmas kifejezése elijesztette volna azokat, akik nem ismerik – Azt mondtad nincs elég pénzed négy gombócra, csak kettőre, de úgy megkóstolnád mindet és pislogtál hozzá, mint egy kis ártatlan ötéves…

- Te azt láttad…? – Bankotsu orcáin rózsaszín foltok jelentek meg, és fokozatosan sötétedtek társa monológja hallatán.

- …ha egyszer rám pislognál úgy! Ilyen szemekkel, és még akarnál is valamit…! Említettem már, hogy gyönyörű szép szemeid vannak Aniki? Mindig a naivságod jut eszembe róla. Kár, hogy már megnőttél, igaz még mindig fiatal vagy hozzám képest. Ez jó! Amikor ilyen képeket vágsz mint most; elpirulsz meg meresztgeted a szemed, hogy fogjam már be, akkor… Akkor… Legszívesebben rádugranék! Nagyon érdekelne, hogy csókolsz, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mekkora lehet neked… Nee, Ban-chan hány centi? Évek óta ismerlek, de soha…

- Csend! Jakotsu, az istenért fogd már be a szád! KUSS!

- Na, most mi van?

Jakotsu értetlenül pislogott Bankotsura, aki a nyomaték kedvéért rácsapott az asztalra. Igazán dühösnek látszott, tekintete csak úgy szikrázott. Jakotsu hátradőlt, halkan, ártatlanul, aggódva kérdezte:

- Valami… Rosszat mondtam?

Bankotsu normális esetben felnevetett volna, de valami megfogta az egész jelenetben. Jakotsu akkor rendezett utoljára ilyen patáliát vele, mielőtt főnök és bandavezér lett. Most…

- Jakotsu… Mi ütött beléd? Évekig kibírtad ilyesmi nélkül, most miért szekálsz engem? Rengeteg helyes fiú van odakint!

- De… - Jakotsu duzzogó arca láttán Bankotsu tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben – Ooaniki…

- Hm?

- Ooaniki… - A srác szája lefelé görbült, két kezével oldalt a széket markolászta, összezárt lábaival hintáztatta magát előre-hátra.

- Igen?

- Aniki… De, Aniki, el fogsz menni… És…

Ó, hogy ez.

- Hiányozni fogsz. Nem akarom, hogy… Rossz lesz, hogy nem látlak többet.

Bankotsut megütötte ez az őszinteség. Éveken át jóban volt a sráccal, de alig került szóba ilyesmi. Hogy Jakotsu magától beszéljen az érzelmeiről ez még ritkábbnak, sőt hihetetlennek hangzott (sokak úgy vélték nincsenek érzelmei). De a saját fülével hallotta. És, most ő jön.

- Jakotsu… Nem akarok elmenni. De… Muszáj.

A srác csak egy nyögéssel válaszolt és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Viszont… Ha… Ha van még jegy a repülőre, lehet, hogy magammal vihetnélek… Lehet… - Bankotsu tudta, hogy barátja nem hallotta a _lehet_ szót.

- Tényleg? – De nem volt szíve a reménykedő, újra felcsillanó örömmel telt arcot megint letargiába szorítani.

- Meglátjuk. De… Valamit kezdeni kéne a külsőddel, mert szörnyen hasonlítasz magadra… Hogy nem ismertek fel eddig?

- Voltak egy… Vagy kettő, akik felismertek. Rendőrök mind a ketten.

„_Túl sok van a számlátokon, fenevadak. Nem menekülhettek!_"

- Mi történt? – vigyorgott Bankotsu. Jakotsu csodálkozva meredt rá.

- Meghaltak, természetesen.

- Legalább helyesek voltak? – a fiatalabb srác az asztalra könyökölt és érdeklődve várta a választ.

- Az egyik egy nő volt… - a lehangoltságot, förtelmet és csalódottságot kifejező arc már annyira érzelemmel összezavartnak tűnt, hogy Bankotsu kénytelen volt felnevetni.

- De a másik egy helyes pasi! Csak nem egészen az én korosztályomból… Barna haja volt, meg szép lila szeme…

- Lila?

- Biztos valami kontaktlencse... De jól állt neki. Nagyon megijedt, és végig szökdösni próbált. Túl kitartó volt, inkább hamar végeztem vele.

Jakotsu szívesen ecsetelte apró részletekig, hogy mi történt ilyen helyzetekben, de Bankotsu most korán beleszólt, bár néha szerette hallgatni barátját.

- Akkor mi lesz a külsőddel?

- Nem vágatom le a hajam! – jelentette ki védekezőn.

- Nem erre gondoltam... Neked főként a tetoválás okoz gondot. Azzal viszont nem tudunk mit csinálni… Kár, hogy nem tél van, mert sálat húzhatnál eléje… Vagy esetleg valami sérülés… Hm… Beköthetnénk gézzel. Hülyén néznél ki, de csak egy órára kéne…

- Kösz… - morogta Jakotsu.

- Bocs, hogy nincs gyakorlatom ilyesmiben! Várj csak, mit szólsz a ragtapaszhoz? Sok kéne mondjuk… Nem jó.

- Használható ötleteid is vannak?

- Nem tehetek róla! Én bérgyilkos bandát vezettem, nem voltam jegyszedő farsangi bálon!

Bankotsunak feltűnt a pincérek csendessége. Hoppá, lehet, hogy halkabban kéne beszélni. Remélte, hogy ezek nem olvassák a nagyvárosok újságjait. A pletykamagazinokban eddig még nem tűnt fel a Shichinintai fotója, de valószínűleg csak hetek kérdése. Elég nagy téma lettek az elmúlt időben.

- Szép idők voltak… - sóhajtott Jakotsu.

- Szép, szép, de elmehetnénk innen… - mordult Bankotsu, megragadta a srác csuklóját és felállt az asztaltól. Az egyik pincér szinte azonnal mellette termett és feléje nyújtotta a számlát. A fiú megszemlélte a papírt, majd kifizette az italt. Igazán, egyszer az életben nem muszáj csalni.

Mikor kiléptek a szabadba, az első dolog, ami feltűnt a fiatal fiúnak, egy ragyogó, új, zöld színű Opel volt.

- Mikor bejöttem az a kocsi még nem állt itt. Vajon kinek van ebben a faluban… - Bankotsu félbeszakította magát Jakotsu vigyorát észlelvén – Tied?

- Egy ideje.

- Rögtön gondoltam, hogy nem régóta… Biztonságos ez így?

- Mint eddig.

- Akkor jó. Ha valamiben, akkor a lopási készségedben megbízok.

- Elvigyelek egy körre?

- Kösz, most inkább sétáljunk, de holnap akkor te vezetsz.

Csendben ballagtak egymás mellett a kutyaugatástól és madárcsiripeléstől hangos utcákon. Ember csak elvétve akadt, növény és állat annál több. Az emberektől kihaltnak rémlő falucska az alacsonyan álló fényes Napjával, és a környező zöld erdőkkel, dombokkal gyönyörűnek, ugyanakkor kissé vészjóslónak rémlett.

Bankotsu közben továbbra is az álcán morfondírozott, Jakotsu viszont csak szemlélődött. A gondolkodós részt mindig más csinálta.

- Hé, nem tudnád elsminkelni a tetkódat?

- Ha az egész arcomat kékre festeném, talán… De ez nem is rossz. Megpróbálhatom. Remélem lesz elég festékem.

- Én is… - tette hozzá halkan Bankotsu. Más sem hiányzik, mint hogy az utolsó pillanatban kapják el őket. Már csak egy akadály és kint vannak az országból. Nem sok.

* * *

Bankotsu ébredése után szinte azonnal felült az ágyban, bár még nem egészen tudta mit csinál. De az éjszaka felgyülemlett feszültséget ki akarta adni magából valahogy. Most azonnal. Hirtelen ébredésének az aggodalom tudható be. Még nem csinált olyasmit, amin ennyire sok dolog múlott volna. Nem szabad hibázni. Bár innen már nem rajtuk múlik. 

Mikor eldöntötte, hogy indulás előtt még körbefutja a falut, meg edz egy kicsit nyugtatás céljául, feltűnt neki, hogy egyedül van. Este még úgy feküdt le, hogy Jakotsu mellette hevert. Elvigyorodott a gondolatra. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem sokan távoznának reggel sértetlenül az ágyból, ha a srác melléjük feküdne. Sőt, talán nem is távoznának. Ő pedig ép és egészséges. Hiába, a barátság, az barátság… Valahogy ilyenkor büszkének érezte magát a srácra.

Kinyújtóztatta tagjait, majd az ablakhoz sétált. Elhúzta az öregasszonyféle virágokkal hímzett csipkefüggönyt. Jellegzetes falusi hajnal virradt épp. Takaros, házias. A Napnak még csak a fele bukkant elő a horizont mögül, de erőteljes sugarai már elárasztották a vidéket. A házak előtt néhány ember forgolódott, az eladó épp ekkor fordította meg boltján a táblát, így már azt olvashatta a fiú: Nyitva.

Bankotsu beletúrt táskájába, felkutatott egy nadrágot és egy pulóvert, majd kilépett a szobából, a fürdő irányába. Nem vette a fáradságot, hogy felöltözzön, ilyenkor még a panzió tulajának is korán van. És csak ne szóljon be, örüljön, hogy alsógatyát legalább vett fel.

Benyitott a fürdőbe, de azon nyomban vissza is akarta csukni az ajtót, mikor meglátta, hogy valaki van bent.

- Ohayo, Aniki!

- Jakotsu? – Bankotsu belépett, az ajtót csak félig csukta be maga mögött. Barátja fürdőköpenyben, kibontott hajjal a fésülködő asztal előtt ült, amin pár tégely és ecsetke hevert. Közelebb lépett hozzá, belelesett a tükörbe Jakotsu háta mögül.

„_Nincs hová bújnotok. Nincs senki, aki segítsen nektek!_"

A srác arcáról mintha levakarták volna a tetoválást. Mivel még rúzst és szemfestéket sem viselt szinte felismerhetetlenné tette magát.

- Ez igen! – Bankotsu elismerésére Jakotsu megfordult a széken és rámosolygott. Az arca a régi maradt, vonalait nem tudta elsminkelni. Aki viszont nem gondol rá, milyen lenne két csíkkal az arcán, biztosan nem ismeri fel.

- Remélem jó lesz. Már alig maradt alapozóm…

- Tökéletes. Nem látszik semmi. Csak el ne kendd…

Jakotsu rápillantott a fiú kezében szorongatott ruhákra.

- Nee, Aniki fürdeni jöttél? Csatlakozhatok…? – a ravaszkás mosoly is furcsán hatott csíkok nélkül, de Bankotsut visszaemlékeztette arra, mit is határozott el ébredés után. Hátat fordított társának és határozottan ajtó felé indult.

- Most hova mész?

- Futni.

- De…

Bankotsu a többit nem hallotta, ha volt egyáltalán tovább. Menet közben beleugrott a nadrágba, a felsőt meg felakasztotta a fogasra az előszobában. Óvatosan csukta be az ajtót tudva, hogy az nagyot csapódik, ha nem vigyáznak vele. Délután már alaposan leszidta a tulajdonos öregember.

Jól esett futni. Felemésztett némi energiát abból, amit aggódásra használt volna. Meg is nyugtatta, főleg mikor már a második kört kezdte. Lábaiba nem állt be merevség - mikor ez megtörtént volna arra gondolt, hogy mennyire idegbeteg lenne, ha ezt az egész napot végig idegeskedné. Nem. Rögtön be is gyorsított. Ha fáradt kevesebbet fog aggodalmaskodni. Mikor bekanyarodott a ház kertjébe már égett az arca, lábizmai és verejték csordogált a homlokáról és mellkasáról is. Na, most kell fürdeni.

Ismét benyitott a fürdőbe, ezúttal nem talált ott senkit. Lehúzta átizzadt nadrágját és bepattant a zuhanyfülkébe. Jéghideg vizet nyitott meg, kellemetlen érzés áradt szét testében egy pillanatra, de legalább duplán felébredt. Zöld, érdes fürdőkesztyűt akasztott le a polc alá felszerelt kisfogasról. Végigszaladt vele barna bőrű testén, megszabadította a verejtéktől pórusait. Mikor végzett, néhol kivörösödött bőrét langyos vízzel nyugtatta meg. Nagy sóhajjal zárta el a csapot. Bolyhos törölközőt tartott arca elé, a tükörhöz lépett.

Teste egyértelműen fejlődött az elmúlt évben. A fiú későn érőnek számított, bár néhány dolog furcsán alakult. Már tizenkét évesen majdnem olyan mély hangon beszélt, mint ma, arcszőrzete is ekkor kezdett nőni, bár attól kérésére Renkotsu megszabadította, így borotválkozásra nem volt gondja.

Kortársai közt is mindig alacsonynak számított, tizenkilenc évesen százhatvanhárom centijével pedig egyenesen kis növésűnek titulálhatjuk. Azért nem szúrt ki vele teljesen a természet, ha már kicsi a fiú, valami más legyen nagy rajta…

Törölközéssel végezvén Bankotsu kiterítette az ablakba törölközőjét, visszabújt nagyjából megszáradt nadrágjába, felkapta felsőjét és vetett még egy pillantást a tükörbe. Újra kéne fonni a copfját. Felmegy fésűért. Tekintete a fésülködőasztalkára siklott, megpillantott egy vörös rúzst. Felkapta és felkocogott a lépcsőn. Ahogy benyitott szobája ajtaján hirtelen azt hitte eltévesztette a számot.

A franciaágyon, az ablak alatt, a szekrények mellett, mindenhol ruhák hevertek. Fiókokból lógtak, az ágy alól kandikáltak ki. Jakotsu megfordult barátja érkezésére. Nem viselt mást, csak egy nyitott rózsaszín inget. Lerogyott az ágyra.

- Aaaanikiii… - nyöszörögte egy zöld szoknyát szorongatva. Bankotsu végre elszánta magát, hogy beljebb lépjen. Óvatosan becsukta az ajtót, és körültekintően lépkedett Jakotsuhoz a ruhák közt.

- Mi… Történt? Keresel valamit?

- Nem tudom, mit vegyek fel…

Bankotsu elmosolyodott. Ledobta az ágyra a rúzst.

- Még mindig széthagyod a cuccaidat… Honnan szedtél össze ennyi ruhát egy hét alatt?

- Szerinted?

- _Ennyit?_

- Csak apránként. És tessék… most meg nem tudok választani!

- Hmm… - Bankotsu soha nem akadt ki ilyen problémákon. Ő átélte, és mindig beleütötte az orrát. Amikor Jakotsu kiakadt valami ilyesmi miatt és a csapat többi tagja a fejét fogta, Bankotsu mindig lerendezte a fiút.

Ezúttal körbekémlelt, majd vetett egy pillantást kócos, agyonsminkelt barátjára és felkapott két ruhát a földről. Jakotsu ölébe ejtette a lila vászonnadrágot és a fekete térdszoknyát.

- Feltételezem, azt az inget óhajtod felvenni, ami rajtad van. Tessék.

Jakotsu kisimította a nadrágot.

- Erre nem is emlékeztem… - dünnyögte, majd felpattant és beledugta mindkét lábát a nadrágba. Felhúzta a cipzárt és megigazította a két farzsebet. A nadrág oldalán egy-egy fekete csík vezetett lefelé.

- Milyen?

- Jól nézel ki… - mosolygott rá Bankotsu. Jakotsu felvidult, és nekiállt begombolni az inget. Csontos alkata miatt előnyben részesítette a lazább cuccokat. A fiatalabb fiú bizonytalanul szobrozott egy helyben miután felhúzta vékony pulóverét.

- Hm?

- Nem láttad a fésűmet?

- Fonsz? Befonhatom? – Jakotsu kezében már ott is termett az említett fésű. Bankotsu szinte meg se lepődött már ezen, szó nélkül letelepedett az ágy egy szabad szélére. Jakotsu kegyetlenül félresöpörte a földre a ruhákat és barátja mögé ült törökülésben. Lehúzta a hajgumit a hosszú copfról, csuklójára tette, visszafelé végigszaladt a három tincsen, kiszabadította őket, majd megszemlélte a fényes, fekete hajzuhatagot.

„_A belsőtök egy szétégett széncsonk, kőszívűek vagytok..._"

Bankotsu haja mindig ápoltnak tűnt, nehezen zsírosodott, és mivel minden reggel újrafonta és fésülte kócos is nehezen lett. Jakotsu irigyelte a fiút, de nagyon szerette a haját. Óvatosan fésülte végig a tincseket, amiken a fonás enyhén hullámos nyomott hagyott. A szálak vége néhol már töredezett, ki tudja mikor járt a fiú utoljára fodrásznál. Valószínűleg nem ez a legnagyobb gondja.

- Mikor indulunk?

- Hamar. Legalább egy óra, mire beverekedjük magunkat a reptérre a reggeli a forgalomban – Bankotsu egyenes háttal ült, mozdulatlanul beszélt – Ugye tudod, hogy neked még jegyet kell venni… És az se biztos, hogy mellém ülhetsz.

- Nem baj, hogy nem ülhetek melléd… Szerinted adnak yaoi magazinokat a reptéren? Egyébként, csak az fontos, hogy legyek ott veled külföldön! …Hová is mész?

- Argentínába.

- Miért pont oda?

- Nem tudom. Messze van, állítólag jó hely és mindenhol kellhetnek bérgyilkosok. Meg ide tudtam könnyen jegyet szerezni.

Jakotsu végigsimított a hosszú hajzaton, majd nagyjából egyforma három tincsre választotta szét, bár nem volt nagy munkája, a tincsek már maguktól kialakultak, megszokták a fonást. A fiú feszes, szép fonatot készített. Bankotsu haja ide-oda csúszkált, nem akart a helyén maradni, nehezen kezelhetőnek bizonyult, de Jakotsu megbirkózott vele. Tudta, hogy barátja egészen addig fonja a copfot, amíg már semmi nem marad belőle, tehát ő is eszerint járt el. Rácsúsztatta a hajgumit csuklójáról a fonatra, négyszer ráhurkolta, hogy szorosan tartson és megszemlélte művét.

- Kész vagy?

- Aha!

- Szedd össze a ruháidat, meg amit előszórtál, addig lemegyek fizetni, aztán indulhatunk.

- Mivel fizetsz?

- Pénzzel – Bankotsu nem akart tisztességtelenkedni mikor ekkora kockázatot vállalt.

Miután felrázta a tulajt, leszámolta a pénzt és elbúcsúzott visszatért az immár üres szobába. Jakotsu valóban tehetséges volt a szétpakolásban, de ha megérték rá rendet is rakott. Két bőrönd és egy nagy utazótáska állt a küszöbön. Bankotsu felkapta az utazótáskát benne a saját cuccaival, és leballagott a recsegő falépcsőn. Jakotsu követte a két bőrönddel.

Bedobálták a zöld Opel csomagtartójába cuccaikat, majd beszálltak. Jakotsu nem szólt rá Bankotsura, hogy kösse be a biztonsági övet, de a fiú ezt magától is megtette, ismervén barátja vezetési stílusát. Nem volt ugyan túl vad, inkább csak hanyag.

Jakotsu elfordította a slusszkulcsot, amin megcsörrentek a felfűzött dísztartók – többek közt egy fából faragott díszes J betű, amit még Ooanikitől kapott évekkel ezelőtt és alaposan vigyázott rá.

Amint rálépett a gázpedálra be is nyomta az autórádió gombját. Igazi, reggeli, kellemes zene szólt, viszont nem nagy akcióra lelkesítő; Bryan Adams – Brothers Under The Sun.

Jakotsu viszonylag szabályosan vezetett. Bankotsu a félig lehúzott ablakon bámulva kifelé nézelődött, hallgatta a zenét. A Napot narancs és rózsaszín felhők övezték az ég felettük már világosodott. Az útszéli fák hosszú árnyéka átnyúlt a szemközti árokpartig, ahol kissé mocsaras, békákkal zsúfolt terület húzódott valaha volt gabonaföldek helyén. A horizonton hegyek árnyéka tűnt fel az oszladozó ködben, a dombos környéken szántóföldek, erdők, mezők és faluk váltogatták egymást.

Jakotsunak eszébe jutott, hogy miért is hívja Bankotsut Anikinek. Valaha a Shichinintai hét tagja testvérül fogadta egymást. Vagyis, volt egy kis kavarc. Hiszen Renkotsu kilépett, mielőtt ő csatlakozott, így ők ketten nem lettek testvérek. Ooaniki viszont… Olyan neki, mint egy _igazi_ testvér. Annyi ideje ismeri már, soha nem tudná elfelejteni. Oldalra pillantott.

Bankotsu karbatett kézzel üldögélt nyugodtan, egyenletesen szedte a levegőt, tekintete a távolba révedt. Vajon mire gondolhat?

Mikor véget ért a szám és a rádiós műsorvezető közölte, hogy hírek következnek Jakotsu kazettára váltott.

- Nézd Aniki, mit szereztem! – A rádióból hangulatos zene csendült fel. Bankotsu az útra szegezte tekintetét, ahogy az előadó énekelni kezdett.

- Mi ez?

- Brothers! – válaszolta büszkén Jakotsu – Ez a magasabbik fehér hajúnak a lemeze, elfelejtettem a nevét. Neki az öccse az a cuki baseball sapkás! Tényleg Aniki…

- A fenébe! – Bankotsu kicsatolta az övet és hátramászott a hátsó ülésre. Lehajtotta az ülést és előhalászta sapkáját. Közben folytatta a beszélgetést.

- A cuki baseball sapkás, mi?

- Van tőle egy autogramom!

- Mi a szám címe?

- Gou.

- Mit jelent?

- Nem emlékszem… - felelt halkan Jakotsu.

Száguldottak az elhagyott utakon, míg el nem érték a nagyvárost. Ott már lassabban haladtak. Bankotsu aggódva észlelte, hogy az átlagnál több rendőrautó cirkál. Jól fejébe húzta sapkáját és rászólt Jakotsura, hogy ne változtassa el a hangját. A srác nehezen akart beleegyezni a dologba, furcsán is hangzott Bankotsu fülének, mikor a szokatlan mélyebb tónusú hangon hallotta megszólalni barátját. Igaz, az egyedi dallamosság, az elnyújtott szótagok nem tűntek el így sem. Vagy túlságosan rászokott, vagy tényleg így beszél…

Mikor már látták a reptérre vezető utat jelző táblákat mindkettejük szívverése gyorsult. Nem szabad hibázni. Nem, és nem.

Jakotsu szótlanul vezetett, Bankotsu pedig számolta a rendőrautókat. Keresztülhaladtak a városon.

Végig azon a sávon, ami a reptérre kanyarodik. Bankotsu vetett egy utolsó pillantást barátjára, hogy biztosan felismerhetetlen-e, majd megigazította még egyszer sapkáját. Nem, nem szabad hibázni.

Jakotsu kinyomta a rádiót, mert már nem tudta elviselni a zajt. Bankotsu ennek szívből örült, mert már az idegein vokálozott az éneklő pasas.

Leparkoltak egy szabad helyen, kiemelték a három táskát a csomagtartóból. Jakotsu leügyeskedte a kulcstartóról a J betűt, zsebébe dugta. Meggyőződött róla, hogy minden ajtó be van csukva, kinyitotta a kormány felőlit, bezárta, bedugta a kulcscsomót az ülés alá, és bevágta az ajtót. Nem kell már a kocsi. Továbbra is némán, kicsit feszülten indultak a várócsarnokba. Nem szabad hibázni.

Belépve az emberekkel zsúfolt terembe elszörnyedtek. Minden egyes kapunál biztonsági őrök álltak, ez várható volt, de az nem, hogy legalább négy rendőr mászkál fel-alá. És a többi, amelyiknek kávészünete van, vagy a mellékhelységet látogatja.

- Nem igaz… - suttogta Jakotsu. Bankotsu először azt hitte, nem hozzá szólnak, nem ismerte fel a nem elváltoztatott hangot – Daijoubu… nano?

- Megleszünk! – válaszolt morogva Bankotsu. Rántott egyet a hátára vetett táska pántján, majd intett a srácnak, hogy kövesse. Beálltak egy rövid sorba a pénztáraknál. Vesznek jegyet Jakotsunak, ha maradt még. Ha nem, elintézik… Másfél óra van indulásig.

Alig álltak sorba két perce, mikor az unatkozó Jakotsunak kiszúrta egy alak a szemét a tömegből. Széles háta, és kopasz feje tűnt fel neki.

„_Csak egyszer kerüljetek a szemem elé..._"

Mikor az alak megfordult, Jakotsu majdnem dobott egy hátast. Óvatosan megkopogtatta Ooaniki vállát, aki idegesen dobolt a korláton ujjaival.

- Odanézz… - a srác még véletlenül sem vette le a szemét az alakról. Bankotsu tett egy fél lépést előre, hogy a mutatott irányba nézhessen. Egy pillanatig kémlelte az embermasszát, a nyüzsgő népet, majd feltűnt neki a személy. Világoskék inget viselt, fekete nadrágot és arcán egyértelműen jelezte a tetoválás, hogy ki is áll ott, nekik féloldalasan. Két lila csík állától homlokáig, középen egy bika feje. Bankotsu ferdevágású szemei kikerekedtek.

- Usooo… - suttogta Jakotsu. Bankotsu elátkozta a volt bandatagot. Mit csinál ez itt ilyenkor? Civilben ráadásul…

Mielőtt hozzáláthatott volna kigondolni valami értelmeset, a kopasz feléjük fordította fejét, tekintete mintha belefúródott volna Bankotsuéba. A fiú gyorsan a pénztárra nézett. Nem láthatta őket. Nem Isten az a pali, hogy csak így kiszúrjon valakit elsőre a tömegből. Jakotsu várakozva nézte barátját.

- Mi lesz?

- Mi lesz… - visszhangozta Bankotsu, miközben előrébbléptek kettőt, mert haladt a sor – Átkozott Renkotsu… Mit keres itt?

- Szolgálatban van? – tippelt Jakotsu.

- Civilben? Figyeld, Jakotsu.

Jakotsu engedelmeskedett, de Renkotsu már eltűnt. Nyoma veszett. A srác egy percig aggódva keresgélte, majd ráakadt. Épp egy beszélgető pároson haladt keresztül, láthatóan igyekezett valahova. A sürgő-forgó emberek miatt nehezen tudta követni a fickót, de még látta, mikor megáll egy járkáló rendőr mellett.

- Ooaniki… Renkotsu leállt beszélgetni egy rendőrrel.

- Ez még nem feltétlenül jelent valamit. Figyeld.

Egy csoport iskolás eltakarta Renkotsut, és mire elvonultak megint köddé vált.

Jakotsu már nem aggódott, elkapta az akció szelleme. Már csak izgult, szerette ezt az érzést. Tudatta vele, hogy most olyasmi történik, ami nem minden nap. Már Bankotsu sem idegeskedett, hidegvére lehűtötte, alaposan átgondolt mindent. Volt egy pisztolya, de az nem sok. Ott van a táska zsebében. Ha minden kötél szakad, csak akkor veszi elő. Jakotsuról tudta, hogy millió kis trükkje van. Többek közt a kés a nadrágjában, és ha minden igaz, ingzsebében van egy sokkoló. Nem sok, de ennyivel talán még meg tudják úszni. Mindenesetre fel kell készülni rá, hogy észrevehetik őket.

Bankotsu nyugodtnak mutatkozva lépett ismét előre egyet. Jakotsu félmosollyal szája sarkában pillantott rá. Tekintetük találkozott. Felismerték a másikon a már sokszor látott, jól eső feszültséget. Ez ösztönözte őket a vidámságra és az optimizmusra. Eddig még egyetlen akciót sem rontottak el. Miért pont ez ne sikerülne?

- Véletlenszerű igazoltatás, személyigazolványt kérem felmutatni – szólalt meg egy hang a hátuk mögött. Igazán beállhatott volna valaki a sorba mögéjük… Egy egyenruhás, kigyúrt, magas, fekete copfos biztonsági őr tartotta a markát feléjük. Bankotsu kinyitotta a kezében tartott pénztárcát és odaadta hamis igazolványát. Jakotsu keze eltűnt az ingzsebében. A volt főnöknek eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtette megkérdezni a sráctól, hogy vannak-e iratai… Íme, a hiba, amit nem kellett volna elkövetni. Mellesleg van ilyen a reptereken, hogy véletlenszerű igazoltatás?

- Rendben – szólt az ember és visszaadta a kártyát. Jakotsura nézett.

- A személyigazolványt, kérem…

- Valahol a bőröndömben van… Elraktam a pénztárcámat pakolásnál, és nem tudom, melyikben lehet. Előhalásszam? Legalább negyed óra mire megtalálom… - mondta sajnálkozó kifejezéssel Jakotsu, mély hangján. Bankotsu ismét elámult társa találékonyságán. Viszont innen már csak az erőszak marad, ha az őrnek kell az irat.

- Keresse elő, kérem.

Jakotsu mártírsóhajjal vonult kicsit arrébb, és beletemetkezett az egyik bőröndbe. Az őr figyelte ügyködését. Természetesen nem volt lehetőség arra, hogy a fiú megtalálja a személyit, mivel nem volt neki. Legalább háromszor felforgatta az egész csomagot, mielőtt bőröndöt váltott. Az őr láthatóan unatkozott. Bankotsu sorra került a pénztárnál éppen mondani kezdte volna a szöveget az öreg hölgynek, mikor szeme sarkából egy határozottan előretörő alakot pillantott meg.

A kopasz férfi félretolt mindenkit útjából és egyenesen a pénztár felé tartott. Ha eddig nem ismerte fel, mire ideér Renkotsunak teljesen tiszta lesz az állás. Bankotsu úgy döntött odasétál Jakotsuhoz. Intett az öreg nőnek, majd barátja mellé lépett, aki aggódó arccal, de felismerhető vidámsággal, játékosan turkált ruhái közt.

- Jaj, nem találom, most biztosan azt hiszi, hogy valami gyanús, bűnös alakok vagyunk, pedig csak hanyag vagyok és nem emlékszem melyikbe tettem. Talán még egyszer meg kéne néznem a másikban…?

Bankotsu alig tudott elnyomni egy vigyort.

- Hé, Jack, jó lenne ha sietnél, mert lekéssük a repülőt… - Bankotsu megpróbálta egy jól elrejtetett célzással barátja tudtára adni Renkotsu közeledtét. Lehet, hogy túl jól rejtette el, mindenesetre a válasz nem segített sokat…

- Nem emlékszel, hová tettem az irataimat, Kevin? Már biztos türelmetlen az úr…

- Kevin...? – az őr összezavarodva nézett felváltva a párosra. Bankotsu rájött, hogy nem a Kevin név szerepel a személyién, de nem tudott visszaemlékezni, mi is, tehát más irányban próbálkozott.

- Oh, ja ez… - mosolygott, tettetve a zavarba esést – Őt se Jacknek hívják, csak így szólítjuk egymást. Tudja, gyerekkori barátok vagyunk… - Bankotsu látta már, az őrnek gyanús valami. Jakotsu is észrevehette, mert befejezte a matatást, viszont a földön térdelve, próbálva kifejezéstelenül nézni a távolba, figyelte a közeledő Renkotsut.

- Vége. – jelentette ki határozottan. Bankotsu rákapta tekintetét. Mikor az őr is odanézett folytatta – Nem keresem tovább. Eszembe jutott. Otthon felejtettem.

Bankotsu sejtette, hogy Jakotsu is felfigyelt Renkotsura, és azt jelenti a vége, hogy forduljanak vissza. Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna megszólalt a túl jól ismert hang mögüle:

- Itt van. A kávéd Kouga. Még nem hűlt el, siettem.

Bankotsu csak félig fordult meg, meggyőződött róla, ki áll mögötte, majd gyorsan letérdelt Jakotsu mellé.

- Nem fordulhatunk vissza… - suttogta.

- Nincs meg a személyim! – jelentette ki kétségbeesve a fiú normál hangerőn, látszott, hogy még mindig színészkedik félig.

Jakotsu néha lövellt egy pillantást Renkotsura. Sajnos az felettébb furcsán méregette őket, majd odalépett a nyitott bőrönd mellé.

- Mi a gond?

- Nem találom az irataimat… - közölte a srác sírásra görbülő szájjal. Az őr elmerült kávéjában. Bankotsu aggódott, ha Renkotsu ránéz vége mindennek. Renkotsu viszont megkérdezte:

- Segítsek keresni?

- Én már háromszor átnéztem… - Jakotsu felegyenesedett, Renkotsu pedig leguggolt és elkezdte egyenként felemelgetni az összehajtott ruhákat. Bankotsu is észrevette az irattokot Renkotsu farzsebében, így felállt és a kávézó őrhöz lépett.

- Elnézést, itt melyik repülőtársaságoknak vannak járatai? – na erre biztos nem tud felelni… Jakotsu eközben félig Renkotsu mögé lépett és folyamatosan figyelve a pakolást leste a megfelelő alkalmat. Amikor az eljött hirtelen lehajolt és megragadta a tok szélét – ekkor Renkotsu váratlanul felegyenesedett, Jakotsu keze a férfi fenekére csúszott. A francba, gondolta a fiú. Renkotsu megpördült.

- Oh, bocsánat… - a zavarba jött mosolyt talán nem ismeri fel… Mindenesetre nem magyarázhatja meg azzal, hogy tetszett a feneke, mert ha rájön, hogy buzi, akkor fel fogja ismerni. Jakotsu csak nyögdösni tudott értelmes szavakat nem volt képes kitalálni.

- Igen? – Renkotsu összevonta szemöldökét. Jakotsunak bevillant egy kép egy héttel ezelőttről. Mikor a férfi félmeztelenül, feje alá helyezett kezekkel feküdt hanyatt a puha ágytakarón. Aztán, hogy milyen érzés volt vele csókolózni, majd a bőre tapintása. És ekkor döntötte el, mit tesz. Egy jó célzás és meg lesz oldva az egész…

- Öh, csak… Izé… nem, umm…

Renkotsu nagyon meresztette a szemét. Jakotsu érezte, hogy felismerték. Ujjait övébe akasztotta hátul. Hüvelykujját óvatosan nadrágjába csúsztatta, ez az ismerős mozdulatsor kezdete volt, és megnyugtatta. De mikor megérintette a kés nyelét és előhúzta, hogy ugyanazzal a lendülettel szúrjon is, Renkotsu keze lendült és Jakotsu kapott a járomcsontjára egy jobb egyenest.

A váratlan ütéstől a fiú hátraesett, de a kést nem tudta jó irányba fordítani, így mikor megtámaszkodott volna a földön a penge beleállt a tenyerébe, és átszúrta azt. A srác sikoltott egy rövidet, majd gyorsan felkapta a kezét és kirántotta a máris vérző sebből a kést.

Bankotsu megfordult az őrt idegesítő csevelyből és nagy szemeket meresztett, majd két lépéssel ott termett Jakotsu mellett. Renkotsu a kézhátára pillantott, majd Jakotsu arcára. A smink egy része ráragadt a férfi bőrére, a srác arcán pedig láthatóvá vált a kék csík egy darabja. Bankotsu lecsúsztatta válláról a táskát.

- Szóval mégis te vagy… - mondta Renkotsu, majd tekintete Bankotsura vándorolt, aki sziklaszilárdan állt kihúzott háttal a földön ülő Jakotsu mellett, aki bal tenyerével szorította jobb kezét és a rajta esett lukat. Arcán a fájdalom alaposan kivehető volt.

- És akkor ez itt Ooaniki, nemde?

Bankotsu letérdelt Jakotsu mellé, kiszabadította a tenyerét, megszemlélte, majd gyorsan megfordult, megrántotta a cipzárt és előkapta a pisztolyt. Renkotsu fegyvertelenül állt, magában pedig átkozta a kiskölyköt.

Bankotsu felállt a pisztolyt Renkotsura szegezve. Körülöttük felfordulás támadt a fegyver látványára. Sikolyok, kiáltások, csengők, riasztók, gyereksírás. Bankotsu szabad kezével megragadta a baseball sapka ellenzőjét és lecsapta a földre a fejfedőt. Homlokán láthatóvá vált a most szinte világító jel. A csillag annyira sokkolóan hatott a népekre, akik figyeltek, hogy majdnem csend lett.

- Bankotsu… - Renkotsu elmosolyodott – Komolyan gondoltad, hogy egy pisztollyal kijutsz innen?

Máris vagy négy őr sietett feléjük innen-onnan.

- Jakotsu! Állj fel! Gyerünk! – kiáltotta Bankotsu majd hátrálni kezdett az ajtó felé. Ami a bőröndben van nem kell, nincsenek árulkodó cuccaik, minden lopott.

Jakotsu felugrott, majd követte barátját. Végig Renkotsut nézte nagy szemekkel, tenyerét pedig nem engedte el egy másodpercre sem.

Mikor a páros eltűnt az ajtó mögött az őrök utánuk sereglettek. Renkotsu is futásnak eredt. Először nem akarta elhinni, hogy a fiú Jakotsu. Tetoválás és smink nélkül, kiengedett hajjal másnak látszott. Csakhogy a férfi már ismerte a kés a nadrágba rejtve trükköt…

Odakint még szemmel követve a menekülőket megállított egy mellette elhajtó rendőrkocsit. Kouga ült benne, intett neki, hogy szálljon be, de Renkotsu…

- Én vezetek! – Kouga dünnyögött, hogy ő igazi kommandós, neki mindent szabad, mi meg csak a semmire se jó biztonsági őrök, mi? De azért kiszállt, hogy megkerülje az autót. Renkotsu behuppant a kormány mögé és már indított is, nem törődött a lemaradt üvöltöző Kougával.

Egy kanyar után meglátta a menekülőket, Bankotsu épp akkor vágódott be egy zöld Opelbe, aminek a vezető felőli ablaka betört. Tövig nyomta a gázpedált, már félő volt, hogy eltörik. Ő fogja elkapni a két csirkefogót, ha addig él is!

* * *

Bankotsu alaposan átkutatta a helyet, de nem sok érdekeset talált. Főleg Jakotsura nézve. Egy döglött patkány, egy üres kólásüveg, két használt buszjegy meg egy kartondoboz nem sokat segíthet egy lyukas kézen. 

A sérült a falnak támaszkodva ült és egyre átszellemültebb képet vágva pislogott a kockás falra. Igaz, nem a kockákat látta. Először is minden egy kicsit… olyan sárga. Aztán sok-sok csillag kering körbe-körbe és villóznak.

Bankotsu letérdelt az üres tekintetű Jakotsu mellé. Ujjbegyével ledörgölte az arcáról a maradék sminket. Nem lett volna baj, ha Renkotsu nem nyúl hozzá, de hát…

A srác kifejezéstelenül tűrte, majd ráemelte zavaros tekintetét barátjára.

- Jól érzed magad, Jakotsu?

- Ühüm…

- Biztosan mikor az a szemét képen vágott… olyan lehetett, mintha beverted volna a fejed. … Nagyon fáj a kezed?

- Fáj… De túlélem. Csak… Nem kellene bekötni?

Na, ha még képes értelmesen beszélni nincs nagy baj. Bankotsu egy pillanatra őszintén megijedt, hogy mi történhetett a fiúval. Elvégre csak a kezét szúrták át és zsong a feje, ez nem halálos.

„_Hogy a pokol nyelne el benneteket! Égne szét a testetek forró láván..._"

A fiatalabb srác körbenézett valami vágószerszám után, majd ismét Jakotsuhoz fordult.

- A késed megvan még?

- Otthagytam, de… van másik. A zsebemben… - jobb zsebére mutatott, amihez bal kezével nem fért hozzá. Bankotsu benyúlt a zsebbe és megtalálta a bicskát. Lehúzta pulóverét és leszaggatta az ujját. Kiterítette, majd kézbe vette Jakotsu vérben ázott jobb tenyerét. A kés által hagyott lukon átlátni nem lehetett, de a hús előbukkant, ha széthúzta a bőrt.

- Előbb-utóbb rendbejön. Igaz, a tenyeredből jövőt jósolni aligha fog már valaki is…

Jakotsu elmosolyodott.

- A bal kezemből talán…

- Jobb kezes vagy nem? Nem csak abból jósolnak, amelyik domináns?

- Nem tudom, még soha sem voltam tenyérjósnál…

Bankotsu rátekerte a puha szövetet a srác kezére, összecsomózta a két végét és meghagyta neki, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, ő körülnéz. Pisztolyát letette Jakotsu mellé, a kést pedig visszarejtette a zsebbe.

A kocsit pár utcával arrébb hagyták, ők pedig behúzódtak egy lépcsőházba. Miután Bankotsu mögött hangosan, visszhangozva döndült az ajtó, Jakotsu elterült a földön. Hanyatt feküdt, kínkeserves arccal. Fájt. Több dolog is.

A keze. A feje. És Renkotsu. Nem értette miért, de egyszerre vonzotta és taszította az ötlet, hogy a férfi a nyomukban van. Jó szorosan.

Sóhajtott egy mélyet. Ha többet nem tudja használni a jobb kezét rendesen… Tudta, hogy Bankotsu no Aniki nyugodtan hazudhatott arról, hogy rendbe jön. És ő különben sem orvos.

A lépcsőházban hűvös légkör és kissé kellemetlen szag terjengett. A fiú enyhe hányingert érzett, de nem mozdult. Feküdt hanyatt, szétvetett tagokkal és bámulta a plafont, amiről a vakolat részben már lehámlott, ami megmaradt az berepedezett.

Ez tragikus volt… Jobban össze kellett volna szedniük magukat. Sőt… Jakotsu úgy érezte, ha ő nincs Ooaniki már kint lenne az országból. Kellett neki beleavatkozni.

- Baka Jakotsu… - morogta, majd ismét sóhajtott egyet. Észrevette magán, hogy megint elváltoztatta a hangját. Így hozzászokott… Évek óta így beszél.

Igazság szerint neki már szörnyen elege volt a rendőrségből. Menekülni… Abban nincs semmi szórakoztató. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Bankotsu nem vállalná fel a kockázatot, hogy egy egész csapat rendőrt meggyilkoljon, de Jakotsu most ehhez érzett kedvet. Akár még puszta kézzel is képes lett volna ölni, hogy megnyugodjon.

Amúgy… Milyen város is ez?

- Jakotsu…?

- Aniki?

Bankotsu visszajött, rémült arca csak Jakotsu mozdulatlanságának tudható be. Mikor a fiú válaszolt Bankotsu folytatta:

- Egyelőre minden rendben valahogy lemaradtak, de nem maradhatunk egy helyben. Egy ismerősömnél voltam. – Kivett egy csomagocskát zsebéből. A zacskóban tele tölténytárak voltak, a fiú pisztolyába valók.

- Milyen város ez?

- Hakurei.

- …Kohakunál voltál?

- Aha… A kölyök olyan segítőkész volt, mint mindig. Mondtam, hogy hasznát vesszük. Gyere… Fel tudsz kelni?

- Nem kell pátyolgatni… - Jakotsu minden erőlködés nélkül felült és megrázta fejét, hogy haja ne lógjon a szemébe – Teljesen jól vagyok, csak kicsit lyukasnak érzem a kezem.

A srác feltápászkodott, majd csatlakozott Ooanikihez, aki fegyverrel a kezében indult el. Kilépett utána a szabadba, de az ajtóban megállt, lábával kitámasztotta. Orrát friss levegő csapta meg, életkedve megerősödött, ám mikor körbenézett felszisszent. Hallotta, hogy az előtte álló fiú kibiztosítja a pisztolyt.

Előlépve legalább húsz rendőrrel találták szembe magukat, akik fák, szemeteskukák, kocsik mögül bújtak elő.

- Tudtam, hogy valami nincs rendben… - dünnyögte Bankotsu háta mögé csúsztatva a fegyvert, de nem engedve el a ravaszt.

- Dobja el a fegyvert! – üvöltött rá egy kék egyenruhás. Jakotsu az arcokat próbálta kivenni, Renkotsut kereste, de nem találta a férfit.

- És ha nem? – kiáltott vissza Bankotsu.

- Dobja el!

Jakotsu nem szerette a tétlenséget. Nem törődve sebes jobbjával, megragadta Bankotu izzadt csuklóját, felemelte fegyverestől, rászegezte az első zsarura, tenyerét a fiú kezére fonta, mutatóujját az övére helyezte, majd azzal egy időben, hogy elkiáltotta magát, közvetve meghúzta a ravaszt.

- Nem dobja el!

Mivel az események gyorsan játszódtak le, a rendőr összeesett, mint egy zsák, a fiúk pedig visszabújtak a lépcsőházba golyózáporban. Bankotsu kezét kétszer is súrolta egy-egy lövedék, de megúszták sebesülés nélkül.

- Jakotsu! – sziszegte a fogai közt Bankotsu kifejezetten dühösen – Ezek nem fognak teketóriázni! Gondolkodás nélkül lelőnek minket, és örömmel teszik meg!

- Tegyék örömmel, ha akarják, de nem fognak eltalálni minket. – felelte közönyösen Jakotsu. Immár ő szorongatta a kezében a pisztolyt. Az üvegajtóhoz állt, kilőtte, majd várt. Csak pár golyó érkezett sivítva válaszként. Ekkor a srác befordult az üveg nélküli ajtókerethez, és szünet nélkül tüzelt négyet, és villámgyorsan újra elbújt. Bankotsu összehúzott szemmel figyelte, aztán megveregette a vállát.

- Azért vettelek fel, mert vakmerő vagy. De néha még engem is megijesztesz. Csak így tovább. – Jakotsu kezébe nyomta a tölténytárakat, aki rámosolygott, és gyorsan tárat cserélt. Folytatta úgy, ahogy elkezdte. Bankotsu számolta a lövéseket amiket barátja adott le, közben a szemközti falat figyelte, amit már rongyosra lyuggattak a hekusok.

- Mennyit lőttél le?

- Nyolcat.

- Egy se ment mellé? – vigyorgott a fiú – Nem próbállak megállítani, bár úgy hiszem ez sok lesz…

Jakotsu nem felelt, csak újra kipördült az ajtó elé és célzott. Bankotsu, hogy valami értelmeset csináljon, felcaplatott az első emeletre és bekopogott egy _Hojo Akitoki_ feliratot viselő, szimpatikus ajtón. Szerencsére azok odabent nem voltak kérdezős fajták, gyorsan kitárult az ajtó; egy világosbarna hajú, huszonéves fiú nyitott ajtót walkmannel a kezében.

- Segíthetek? – Alighogy ezt megkérdezte Bankotsu sípcsonton rúgta, és behúzott neki bal kézzel. A walkman zörögve landolt a földön.

- Igen. Egy kocsikulcsot, ha lennél szíves… - mondta félhangosan, ördögi vigyorával a térdre esett fiúnak, aki felpillantott, szája sarkában vércsepp rezgett. Nagy, kék szemeiben rettegés tükröződött. Erőtlenül, tehetetlenül nyögte:

- Shichinintai…

- Úgy van. – Bankotsu megragadta a nála alig idősebb fiút a gallérjánál és feljebb emelte, arcába hajolt.

- Életet, vagy slusszkulcsot?

„_Aki olyan tettekre képes, min ti, biztosan nem teljesen normális..._"

A földszintről percenként felhangzott a lövöldözés. A fiú egyre rémültebbnek mutatkozott. Valószínűleg eddig a walkmanjét hallgatta és nem figyelt fel a lövésekre.

- Itt van a konyhában... – motyogta. Bankotsu elengedte, és belökte a konyhába.

- Add ide!

A fiú Bankotsu kezébe helyezte a kulcsot, majd sápadtan támolyogva toporgott.

- Hol parkol a kocsid?

- Közvetlenül a ház előtt…

- Rendszám, márka, szín?

- … Halványkék Fiat…

- Rendszám? – kérdezte Bankotsu nyomatékosan, ujjait ropogtatva. A megfélemlített fiú hátrált egy lépést majd végre kinyögte:

- Ká, A, Gé… Szá… Százhuszonegy.

- Ez sokáig tartott… - Bankotsu arcán feltűnt a sajtóban sokat emlegetett ördögi mosoly és teljes erejéből rávágott a hebegő fiú fejére, aki eszméletlenül rogyott a földre.

A fiatal srác levonszolta a lépcsőn a túszt. Jakotsu teljes épségben, szigorú kifejezéssel arcán szobrozott az ajtó mellett.

- Mennyi van még? – érdeklődött volt főnöke.

- Ha nincs erősítés akkor csak pár.

- Tölténnyel hogy állsz?

- Maradt egy kevés még…

- Elég. Gyere ki. El innen.

- Még vannak kint! Ha kimegyünk, szitává lőnek!

- Mit gondolsz, mire kell a kölyök? – mutatott a földön fekvő sápadt srácra Bankotsu.

- Oh… - Jakotsu ingzsebébe tuszkolta a maradék tölténytárakat és az ajtó mellé lépett. Ebben a pillanatban csendültek fel a szirénák, és pár kihangosított mondat harsogott:

- Adják meg magukat! Jöjjenek ki, körül vannak véve! Ne is próbálkozzanak ellenállással!

- Vicces… - morogta Bankotsu – Szerinted helikopterek is vannak?

- Aniki…

- Mi az, Jakotsu?

- Most komolyan… Mi a fenét fogunk csinálni?

Bankotsu barátja arcán aggódást látott.

- Mi van? – kérdezte meglepődve – Te aggódsz? Hallgass az ösztöneidre!

- Megengeded?

- Miért…? Mit akarsz csinálni?

- Az ösztöneim azt súgják, hogy ugorjak ki és lyuggassam ementálimintásra az összeset…

- Most inkább ne – húzta el a száját Bankotsu. Viszont… Őszintén, halvány lila gőze sem volt róla, hogyan fognak ebből kimászni.

* * *

Jakotsu idegesen toporgott az ajtó mellett sebesült keze hüvelykujja körmét rágva. Bankotsu minden agysejtjét megmozgatta, de semmit nem tudott kitalálni. Ketten ehhez édeskevesek... Amíg tejes létszámban bandával randalíroztak egy ehhez hasonló helyzet meg se kottyant volna nekik... Egy röpke telefonhívás Suikotsunak, hogy ugorjon ide a helikopterrel, vagy egy kirohanás megoldott volna minden problémát. 

Mindig is úgy hitte viszont, hogy Jakotsu társaságában is verhetetlen, hiszen ők ketten voltak a legerősebbek a bandában. Úgy tűnik tévedett... Vagy tényleg bevetette a rendőrség az elitjét...? Nem. Egyszerűen csak sokan vannak. Ilyenkor a legjobb megoldás a _mészárlás_. Olyan sokszor hajtotta már végre ezt a kedvenc megmozdulását, már hiányzott. De most nincs mivel! Se töltény, se géppisztoly, se kézigránát, semmi! _Semmi_! Körömmel nem lehet berzerkerre váltani!

Bankotsu látva az ébredező foglyot dühösen belerúgott egyet a koponyájába.

Jakotsu kifejezéstelenül figyelte, de vagy nem érdekelte, vagy nem látta gondolataitól. Elég kilátástalan a jövő... Eddig soha nem merültek fel benne ilyen gondolatok, ez rémisztette meg. Mi van, ha most minden másképp lesz...? Állítólag az ember megérzi, ha közeleg a vég... Jakotsuban pontosan ez kavargott. Homloka gyöngyözni kezdett az izzadságtól, szíve hevesen kalapált bordái közt, szinte elviselhetetleneket dobbanva.

Bankotsu nem ideges, hanem dühös lett. Ilyen egyszerűen nincs! Nem létezik!

...és az egész Renkotsu hibája...

Bankotsu megfogadta, ha meghal, visszatér kísérteni azt a barmot, zongorát dob a fejére, kilöki az ablakon, köddel vonja be éjszaka a kocsiját, vagy akármi de biztosan megkeseríti azt a maradék életét!

- Jakotsu!

- Eh...? – a srác összezavarodva meredt rá. Teljesen elveszett saját magában, szinte fel se fogta hirtelen, hol is van.

Odakint ismét felhangzott a megadásra felszólító parancs.

- A tetőre! – sziszegte Bankotsu. Vállára hajította az ájult, vérző fejű, sápadt fiút és tempósan megindult felfelé a lépcsőkön.

- Miért...? – Jakotsu zavarodottsága fokozódott.

- Ki nem mehetünk! Vagy lelőnek, vagy börtön vár ránk!

- Ja, ez ilyen, ha már mindenképpen elkapnak ne legyen nekik olyan egyszerű manőver?

Bankotsu megtorpant és dühödten megfordult. Tajtékozva üvöltötte:

- Nem fognak elkapni!

- Oké... – felelt lassan Jakotsu. Kissé megszeppent a lendülettől, de legalább felébredt. Ugyan, hogy is kaphatnák el őket! Követte volt főnökét a tetőre.

Kilépve a széllel bőven ellátott tetőre Bankotsu ledobta terhét nem kímélve a fiút. Jakotsu szerényen megérdeklődte emelt hangon a szélre való tekintettel:

- És most mit csinálunk?

Nem kapott választ. Bankotsu hátrasöpörte frufruját szeméből, kezét nem engedte le, mert a makacs szél ellenkezett. Jakotsu nem zavartatta magát, hajszálai összevissza kuszálódtak arca előtt, de aki már rég megszokta nem törődik vele. Fülükben zúgott a szél.

- Ooaniki...

- Mi van? – morogta Bankotsu, de nem fordult barátja felé. Jakotsu hirtelen nem tudta mit akart mondani. Valami fontosat, de nem jutott eszébe, mit is mondhatna. Elvégre csak kimásznak ebből valahogy, talán már van is egy terve a főnöknek, csak meglepetésnek szánja. De van valami, amit mindenképpen a tudomására kell hoznia, ha itt történik valami...

- Ooaniki...

- Mi az? – Bankotsu végre feléje fordította fejét. Copfja szinte vízszintesen lebegett a széllökésekben.

Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, majd abban a pillanatban, hogy Bankotsu pislogott, eltüntetve mélykék szempárját Jakotsu a nyakába vetette magát. A fiú meglepődésében majdnem hanyatt esett.

- Jakotsu...

- Ooaniki no koto... totemo daisuki...

Bankotsu értetlenül állt a helyzet előtt. Ezt eddig is tudta... De... Miért mondja ezt most Jakotsu? Felbillentett magabiztosságát ez porig rombolta és kétségbeesett. Megragadta Jakotsu a vállánál.

- Ugye nem képzeled, hogy veszíteni fogunk?

- Ooaniki, itt állunk egy tetőn nulla menekülési lehetőséggel és egy vagon rendőrrel a nyomunkban! Különben meg... Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd...

- Tudtam...

- Csak, hogy emlékezz rá... – Bankotsu félig tátott szájjal, nagy szemekkel figyelte a beletörődés lusta mosolyát. Mostmár az ő szíve is úgy járt, mint Jakotsué. Kibírhatatlanul hatalmas dobbanások, a bizonytalanság, tudatlanság ereje hatalmába kerítette. Életében először érdekelte mi lesz a következő pillanatban.

Egy fél percig álltak még a tetőn gondolkozva, majd Bankotsu kijelentette:

- Lemegyek. Add ide a pisztolyt. Nem bírom ezt itt tovább! Arra várunk, hogy feljöjjenek elkapni minket!

- Ooaniki... – mielőtt Jakotsu egyáltalán nekikezdhetett volna mondandójának megjelent egy figura a feljáróban és szinte azonnal célzott. Bankotsu nem láthatta, majdnem háttal állt. Jakotsu kinyújtotta a kezét és felordított, de egy halandó sebessége nem lehet elég egy pisztolygolyó megállításához.

Bankotsu barátja arckifejezéséből felfogta, hogy veszély leselkedik rá, de ő még kevésbé tehetett ellene. A lövedék fejen találta, a földre dőlt. Jakotsu elveszett, kétségbeesett arccal rogyott melléje.

- Ooaniki...!

Bankotsu két erőtlen nyögés közepette felnyitotta összeszorított szemeit. Hang nélkül tátogta: menekülj! Felköhögött egy kis tócsa vért, majd becsukta szemeit és a kínszenvedés mintája ráfagyott arcára. Jakotsu megrázta a fiút, tenyerébe éles fájdalom nyilallt, ami még össze sem mérhető a lelkében hagyott űrrel. Felemelte fejét.

A pisztolyos alak lassan közeledett. Fejkendője lobogott a szélben, a haragoslila csíkok egyértelműen jelezték személyazonosságát.

Jakotsu feltápászkodott. Lába egy kicsit remegett a hidegtől és az érzelmek kavalkádjától. Emlékezette magát, felesleges sírnia, ott van az arcán ami azt kifejezi helyette. Az örökérvényű gondolatra elmosolyodott.

- Kis patkány... Még ilyenkor is nevetsz! Most loccsantottam ki a legjobb barátod agyvelejét!

Ez egy érzékeny kapcsolót fordított el a srácban. Összeszorította a fogát, majd feltűnően elkezdett hátrálni.

- Hová, hová... – vigyorgott Renkotsu. – Nem menekülhetsz. Nincs itt semmi, amibe kapaszkodhatnál, nincs egy árva barátod se a közelben! Halott ember vagy...

Jakotsu nem bírta ki feleselés nélkül.

- És a te lelkeden fog száradni... Milyen boldog leszel tőle! Erre vágytál egész életedben, nem? Miért nem teszed meg akkor végre? Gyerünk, lőj le!

- Azt már nem... Túl gyors halál az neked, ahhoz képest, amiket véghez vittél. Bankotsu könnyen megúszta, de végülis ő még csak gyerek, szegény lelkivilágát nem törhettem darabokra... miket is beszélek! Aki ilyen tetteket hajt végre, annak nincs lelkivilága!

- Kinek nincs lelkivilága? – ordította vissza Jakotsu. Hangjukat félig elvitte a szél, ami a fülükbe bömbölt – Ki rohangászik itt pisztollyal?

- Ti megérdemlitek...

- Véded az ártatlankákat? A kis kölyköket, a nap-mint-nap munkába unatkozó embereket? Remek, csinálj amit akarsz! Szemét állat!

Jakotsut három méter választotta el a ház szélétől. Renkotsu további három méterre állt tőle és közeledett.

- Közvetlen mellőled fogok golyót ereszteni beléd! Nem is egyet! Annyit, amennyi a táramban van! Ötöt! Mit szólsz hozzá? És csak az utolsó megy a fejedbe, a többit végig kell szenvedned!

Renkotsu megállt Jakotsu mellett, aki sziklahideg tekintettel méregette, majd szó nélkül megfordult, a várost szemlélte. Renkotsu a fiú oldalához tartotta a pisztolyt. Jakotsu vontatottan megszólalt.

- Emlékszel arra a bárra, ahol találkoztunk...?

Renkotsu felvonta a szemöldökét. Érzelgéssel nem fog semmire menni a kölyök.

- Énekeltünk ott egy számot egyszer Bankotsuval.. Az volt a címe, hogy Abarero...

Renkotsu némán fordított magában. Küzdelem.

- ...az volt a kedvenc dalunk. Szerettem azt a bárt – mosolygott szomorúan a fiú.

Renkotsu elvesztette a türelmét, éppen meghúzta volna a ravaszt, mikor Jakotsu ismét megszólalt, olyan sértéseket vágva a férfi fejéhez, amit még ő is arcpirítónak talált.

A fiú lépett egyet a ház széle felé, Renkotsu elkapta a karját, de Jakotsu nem állt meg, tett még két lépést; a mélység imbolyogva feltárult előttük. Tíz emelet magasságában Renkotsu felemelte a pisztolyt, hogy főbe lője az idiótát végre, mielőtt eszébe jut valami, de elkésett. Jakotsunak már eszébe jutott az a valami. Még egy lépés, és Renkotsu rántására elvesztette egyensúlyát.

A férfi elengedte őt, de Jakotsu elkapta a kérges kézfejet, és teljes erejéből megrántotta, bár érezte, hogy meleg vérpatak serken tenyerében sebéből. Renkotsu arcára kiült az ijedtség. A következő pillanat mintha a kelleténél tovább tartott volna.

Jakotsu lába alól kicsúszott a talaj. Zsebéből kihullott egy tárgy, ami könnyedségénél fogva lassabban indult útnak; egy fából faragott J betű. Odalent kék szirénák, rendőrök várnak. Kapaszkodott az egyetlen dologba, ami a közelében akadt, Renkotsu tenyerébe. A férfi nem tudta megtartani magát, Jakotsu lendülete hozta őt is. Jakotsu megengedett magának életében egy utolsó, karakterisztikus, kárörvendő, lusta mosolyt; lám Renkotsu, nem minden sikerül úgy, ahogy szeretnéd.

Az ezután következő két-három pillanatban csak süvítő szél vette őket körül, testükben akárha minden szerv liftezett volna, ruhájuk lobogott. A földet érésről már aligha fog mesélni bárki is.


End file.
